


我始终跑不出自己的生活

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M, Top Na Jaemin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 第一人称 伪骨科 重组家庭
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 7





	我始终跑不出自己的生活

**Author's Note:**

> *暴力预警  
> *时代背景2020

1.罗渽民第一人称

我开始怀念在学校的生活：马路边的煎饼铺、放课后的篮球场、校门口的宵夜摊......我甚至念叨起学校附近工地上那台大型机器，活生生把之前他们拉横幅罢工时我对基层劳动人民的那点怜悯都给颠没了的家伙，一根又长又粗的柱子直吊进地底，“轰隆轰隆”，没日没夜地抽插着。我坐最后一排，上课听不太清楚老师讲话，就听这噪音，心说还真有点像我和李帝努晚上在破烂出租屋里做爱时发出的声响，床震的时候也晃得地动山摇的，巴不得整栋楼都要给我们震塌了去。

“好好听课。”李帝努瞟我一眼，说道。我拗不过他，觉得无聊，又翻出我那块小折叠镜。刚买的时候我跟同桌说：学校小卖部镜子的logo有点丑。同桌：我给你遮一下。三分钟后，logo上粘了一个：手持玉米的赫鲁晓夫，我则趁着老师背对我们板书时往他脑袋上来了一巴掌。不过我没撕那张剪纸。

那照片确实令我印象深刻。我依稀记得照片左边有一段背景，大概是说赫鲁晓夫改革，大肆种植并不适合苏联气候条件的玉米，最终导致改革失败......那里面还提到：玉米是赫鲁晓夫的最爱。再看看他“手持玉米”的那股兴奋劲儿，嘴都咧到耳根子下面了，像炫耀自己取得年级第一的好成绩的儿子一样炫耀着玉米，一时间竟叫人不知作何感情。

我想到初中我爸妈刚离婚那会，我在区级的短道速滑比赛中拿了一等奖，奖金有两千块，刚好凑够钱租下了当时我妈看中的一个门面。从那个时候开始，日子就轻松了起来。我拿奖杯的那张照片至今还被我妈摆在卧室里，时不时要拿起来看一下。那并不是我拿过最大的奖，也不是我唯一一张手持奖杯的照片，却是我妈最宝贝的。对她来说，那可能是她人生的一个转折点。单亲妈妈想要在社会上谋求立足之地，并非易事；可就是从那天起，从她往店门口挂上招牌的那一刻起，她终于能够彻底摆脱我爸的阴影，重新面对生活。

百千万条路，那么多人生，那么多转折，属于我的那一个到底什么时候才来。或许是十三岁那年揍了亲爹的那一拳，或许是当体育生的那个决定，又或许是第一次拿了省级奖项的那个奖杯，也可能是李帝努他爸出现在我的世界里的那个脚步，但更有可能是我和他联合着撮合我们爹妈的那个计谋，不排除他们两个哭着跟我们说要结婚的那个下午，也不能忘记李帝努笑眼弯弯地我说：以后我们就是兄弟了的那句话......而这之中占比最大的，应该还是一年前在校门口的巷子我强行施与的那个吻。

我爱上了李帝努，这应该成为我人生的转折点吗？或许不是的。应该是他令我相信了这个世界并不像我想象中那样简单，划分人与人的不是阶级，不是文化，不是贫富，更不是什么狗屁个性、狗屁偏好。是所经历的垃圾事把人分成了三六九等，幸福的傻子分一堆，坏运气的烂人分一堆——我怎么能不爱他？他是我深陷泥潭时浮在手边的那块朽木，除了抱紧他，我别无他择。

我们是传统家庭喜剧里的固定组合，品学兼优的哥哥和不学无术的弟弟，餐桌上一定会上演的：你看看你哥的戏码，和私底下抢一碗泡面的桥段，都是我们重启人生后普通得不能再普通的日常。我从小就憧憬这样的生活，平平淡淡，甚至能一眼就看穿我们飞黄腾达的未来——他事业有成，我载誉而归，再各自有一个漂亮的妻子和一对可爱的孩子，或许一切都可以这样简单而幸福——如果灾难未曾降临在二十一世纪又一个新十年的话，如果这个我生长生活的城市，没有一夜之间变成人间炼狱的话。

我正趴在桌前抄作业，李帝努进来顺口说句：“头抬起来一点。”我没动，他又说一遍，“罗渽民，头抬起来一点。”我撅着嘴巴说亲一个，他没给我什么好脸色，骂了句神经病，坐下来的时候又绷不住地偷笑。李帝努这个人，有点喜欢抬杠的意思。有时候我抽着烟从酒吧出来，他在外面等我，心情好的时候损两句，心情不好就直接把烟抽出来扔掉。我说你干嘛，他就反问说我干嘛？明明知道我不喜欢看你抽烟，你还非要当着我的面抽，是吗？你但凡躲着点也行啊，罗渽民，你是不是故意惹我生气？

“......”操，这家伙是唐僧吧，黑化了的诡辩唐僧，仗着自己有点道理就剥夺我在背德路上的那点乐趣。可我愿意仅仅为了快意而践踏真理，说我庸俗也好，愚蠢也罢，人活着不就图一个爽字吗？怎么爽怎么活，我从床上下来的时候还在想，昨天晚上做的真是春梦吧，不然怎么会晨勃得这么厉害。枕边已经空了，柔软的布料上散发出丝丝凉意，刷牙时脑内突然闪现：昨天晚上梦到的是李帝努。

他正在厨房里热牛奶，两个玻璃杯摆在旁边，“这是最后两盒牛奶了”，说这话的时候抬头瞧了我一眼。我光着膀子，下身穿一条灰色运动裤，打着赤脚就走出来了——不过我每天都有拖地，因为实在是太无聊了。他眼神在经过我裆部的时候闪了闪，你知道的，灰色的裤子嘛，我因此感到有些尴尬，干咳了两声就坐到餐桌旁，打开电脑进了早读教室。

李帝努把牛奶和面包端过来，默默地吃着，一句话也不说，气氛特别奇怪。“怎么了？”我问。他手肘撑在桌上，面包抵着下唇一点点地啃，每一口都要嚼很多下，看起来很不自在。他挑了下眉，吞咽一口，说：  
“没啊。”

“...我感觉你怪怪的。”我往后靠到椅背上，抱着胳膊看他。他被我盯得有些局促，不肯直视我的眼睛。我于是过去抱住他，将他整个圈在怀里，咬他的耳垂。他扭头躲，我不得不松了嘴，但手还锁着他。他穿一件白色的宽松体恤，领口很大，我靠在他肩膀上的时候刚好能看见里面白花花的肉体，香香的，他身上，可能刚洗过澡，我忍不住用鼻头去蹭，就看见更深处的肌肤，几道粉红的印迹爬在上面。他还没有意识到什么，仰头喝了一口奶，我伸手把他的衣服撩到小腹上，他匆匆放下杯子来捂，“干什么。”他声音有些颤抖。

“我是不是抓你了？你让我看看。”我还不依不饶地扒着他，他皱起眉头，“没事，真的没事”，一副特别不耐烦的模样，任谁看了都不敢再招惹下去。但我罗渽民可不是一般人。我拿小臂抵住他的脖子，他就两只手都抬起来抵抗。他力气好大，没几秒就掰开了我的手，但我已经掀起了他的衣服，只见他柔软的肚皮上横躺着几条指甲印，还有针眼大的伤口，几粒凝固的血。他无措地看着我，突然就不说话了，脸色因为刚才的抵抗变红，紧张地抿起双唇，又颤颤垂下眼眸。

“疼吗？”他轻轻摇头，然后眼泪偷偷流下来，就一直一直摇，试图掩盖过去，禁不住抽一下鼻子。我低头下去看他，发现他鼻头红得像小鹿一样，心马上软成一摊烂泥，把他抱在怀里又仰着脸亲他的脸蛋，“怎么了嘛...”他还是摇头，脑袋蹭到我肩膀上，又湿又热。我一想到是他的身体紧紧贴着我，就胸口发闷。我摸着他的腰，卷起他体恤下摆，用指尖数他细腻肌肤下发硬的肌肉，他噤了声，我就跪下来舔他小腹上的痕迹，他两只手都捂着脸，我说“帝努，我错了，我错了，哥”，还强硬地掰过他的手腕，拉过来吻他的掌心。咸咸的，都是眼泪的味道。

李帝努他只有生气的时候才会哭，他这是生气了吧。是在生我的气吗？因为我欺负他，所以生气了吗？天知道我昨天晚上对他做了什么，让他委屈成这样。我心疼得要死，哄诱着问发生了什么，但他只是一个劲地摇头说没事，什么话都憋在心里，想一个人扛着，觉得忍忍就过去了。李帝努他迟早有一天会败在自己的温柔上。大概从我们被锁在家里的第四天起，我的梦里就全是李帝努了。真的，全都是，美梦、噩梦、春梦......什么梦里都是他，他是我的哥哥情人，我的劫持人质，我的在逃凶手，我的侵犯对象——

然后我就醒了。

距离早读开始还有二十五分钟，李帝努还在我身边睡得很安稳。我下意识掀开被子，撩起他的衣服看他身上有没有抓痕——好在并没有——但他被我的动作吵醒了，开始发出那种小动物一样的呻吟，扭着腰身往被子里钻。我俯身在他肚子上亲一亲，没忍住又伸舌头去舔他的肚脐眼，用下巴蹭他内裤边边露出来的些许毛发，他的呼吸急促起来，用手薅着我的头发，说别闹，我则见好就收，起床去洗漱。

牛奶确实只剩最后两盒了，和我梦到的一样。李帝努说不喝了，我也不是那种婆妈的人，他说不喝那就不喝吧，我只给自己热了半盒，剩下的又放回冰箱里。我们有屯东西的习惯，因为平时我妈总会送来，什么蔬菜水果，鸡猪牛鱼，把冰箱塞得很满，我们两个又经常买零食、点外卖，还网购了好多拉面，物资还算充沛。就是套子不剩几盒了。虽然节制一点还能用很久，可我根本节制不下来。24小时都待在家里，加上我每天做梦，一天少说也有36个小时和李帝努在一起。李帝努是什么人，是一个轻笑就能撩拨得我心跳加速的活雕塑，禁欲这个词跟他根本沾不上边。

我喝光了杯里的牛奶，舔一舔嘴唇，问：“你真的不喝了？”“嗯，不喝了。”他玩着手机，都没抬头看我一眼。“我的你也不喝吗？”“......”他挑起眉头，“你的什么？”“我的牛奶。”我对上他的眼神，笑了。他有点害羞地瞪我，“...神经。”然后把嘴里的饼干咀嚼得很响。我总觉得这个画面有些眼熟，看一眼电脑桌面上的时间，7：33，为什么还没有老师进来？又看一眼墙角的挂钟，7：33，时间没错啊。我盯着时针，指在7和8的中间，分针刚过6一半多点，秒针......秒针为什么不动了，明明滴还答滴答地响着，“李帝努，你手机上是几点啊？”我问。“七点半。”“七点多少？”“三十三分，怎么了。”“怎么还没上课啊？老师迟到了？”“...你不都还在家里坐着吗，上什么课？”“上网课啊...你在说什么。”“为什么要上网课？”“...那不然呢？”

我不敢作声了，捏紧手中的玻璃杯，杯壁温热——但我根本不喝牛奶啊。明明喜欢喝牛奶的人是李帝努，不是我。我站起来走向门口，门把根本拧不动；拉开窗帘，却只见一片漆黑。就是这种熟悉的感觉，这种熟悉的陌生感，我回过头，竟然发现这根本不是自己家，餐桌上不是我的电脑，饼干也不是我们经常吃的牌子——只有李帝努还是李帝努。我跪在他脚边，把额头贴在他大腿上，有些战栗，他施舍了一个吻，在我头顶。“今年是多少年？”“你不是在做梦，渽民。”他温柔地笑着，说出的话语却令我毛骨悚然，“你不是在做梦...不信你亲亲我。”我伸手压下他的脑袋，狠狠咬住他的下唇，“你骗人。”进而拎着他的领子把他压在餐桌上，扒了他的裤子。

“做吧。”他说。可他怎么还笑着，笑得这样狡猾，笑得我眼眶湿润，后槽牙发麻。我张大了嘴咬住他的侧颈，像叼到一块棉花一样轻松，就又用舌头去舔，舔得软乎乎的，口感极佳。他在我头顶上窸窸窣窣地哭起来，听起来好遥远，却逐渐变得撕心裂肺起来。拳头落在我后背上，我都感觉不到疼，他就用一边膝盖顶住我下体，重重一提——

我又醒了。

我捂着裆吃痛地滚到一边去，李帝努哭得气喘吁吁的，一面捂着脖子一面捂着嘴，领口大敞，胸前全是密密麻麻的抓痕，脖根子红了一片。我的眼眶还是湿润的，这是真的吗，我想，这是刚刚那个李帝努吗。我抱住他，他却剧烈地挣扎起来，哭得更加动人心魄了。“帝努，帝努...”我扒他的手，他死活都不松开，只得看见他眯起来的眼睛，和那里面淌出来的泪水。完了，我又他妈干了什么好事，当务之急是去拿急救箱，从里面挑了瓶药酒过来，这会李帝努已经稍微冷静一点了。他还是一抖一抖的，对我的接触很是抗拒，我握住他捂着脖子的那边手腕，想要让他松手，但他还是不从。

“帝努，哥哥，是我。”我压低声音唤他，他又开始咳咳咳地哭了，头偏到一边去，嘴里还骂骂咧咧的：“我他妈再也不要跟你睡一张床了，你个疯子。”“宝贝，宝贝，我错了，我真的错了。”我牵起他遮脸的手，一下一下亲他的掌心，很虔诚的样子，他慢慢泄了力，露出脖子上狰狞的牙印。

那场面用触目惊心来形容都不为过。虽然没出很多血，但是咬得很深，牙齿顶出来的小坑有几个破了，有几个淤红，和他白嫩的肌肤形成强烈的对比。一想到这是我平时吻一吻都要惹他战栗的敏感地带，我的心就绞痛，颤颤巍巍地给他上药。他有点不敢转脖子了，伸长了手去够手机，拿起来看一眼，“才他妈凌晨三点。”这样一说他更委屈了，泪珠子又想啪嗒啪嗒地掉，我都快急哭了，又凑上去亲他的嘴和脸，他才被我哄下去一点。

“你差点强奸我，你知道吗？”他赌气地说。我又被他可爱到了，棉球往旁边一扔就趴到他身上，像树袋熊一样缠着，“下次我再这样，你就踢我，狠狠地踢。”他“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，“踢坏了怎么办。”手在下面一捏，我闷哼一声，调笑地挨在他耳边说：“踢坏了我就让你上我。”他用手推搡着，让我别搞，折腾着折腾着就又昏睡过去了。第二天我醒来时他已经带着眼镜在厨房热牛奶了，我打开冰箱祈祷着“千万别是两盒，千万别是两盒”，然而两盒牛奶映入眼帘。我不信邪地咬了一下自己的手指头，疼，不是梦。这一幕被李帝努看见了，他伸手搂我的腰把我带过去，开始与我耳鬓厮磨。

“今天周几？”“周日，没课...我们做吧。”他的手捏住了我半勃的性器，带着我往卧室里走，“大清早的...不好吧？”“有什么不好，说得好像你以前没做过一样。”“你关火没有？”“关了。”“健康表你填没有？”“填了。”我被他扑倒在床上，他欺身压上来，开始啃咬我的胸部。“你吓到我了，帝努。”“不行，我好生气。”他昨夜哭肿了的眼睛又红润起来，手粗暴地掰开我大腿，我赶紧从床头柜掏了一片套子给他。痛就忍忍吧，唉，等他在我体内放肆地冲刺完，我虚弱地问他爽了没，气消了没，他居然说，没你弄的爽。我摆摆手，“没有力气了，晚上再做吧。”

我们挑一部电影来看，窝在沙发上，饿了就啃饼干权当是午餐，再顶不住就去炒一碟土豆——我炒的土豆越来越好吃了。我学会怎样用尽量少的食材做出色味丰富、品种多样的菜式，比如拿土豆代替米饭、拿酱油代替盐、拿水果糖代替...炒菜用的白糖，唉，反正都是甜的。电影看着看着我们就又纠缠到一起去，肚子饿终究敌不过身体上的饥渴，架着的小桌子往地上一放，两个人往床上一滚，火“噌”地就被点燃了。

我疯狂摆动着腰部，性器一下一下撞进他身体里，又重又深，他叫得一次比一次大声。“你收敛一点，以为屋子很隔音呢？”我说着，又恶意顶了一下他体内那点。他反馈给我的是抬起手臂遮住下半张脸，用湿漉漉的眸子瞪我，我马上又起了坏心：“你说邻居会不会来找我们麻烦啊...到时候我要怎么解释？嗯？”他喘得上气不接下气还要跟我顶嘴：“那还...还不都是因为你，啊...你自己说去，我可不管...”“怎么能怪我，明明是你叫得太浪了...”我俯下身去跟他接吻，他手刚想环上我的脖子，门口就传来“咚咚咚”的敲门声——敲得还怪不客气的。

“我操，说什么来什么？”“...没事，我去说。”我从他身体里退出来，拉过旁边的电脑随便找了部片放，把声音调得特别大，又顺手从旁边的抽屉里拿出来一根按摩棒，插到李帝努后面。他猝不及防地“啊”一声，暗骂一句我没听清楚的话，我拍拍他的屁股就去应门。

“你好，有事吗？”我对着门外大喊，“是你们这屋吧？搞得太大声了吧？”“不好意思啊，我哥跟他女朋友...我马上叫他们安静点，真的不好意思。”“你哥怎么叫得那么大声？”“......”我听了这话，不知道是该哭还是该笑，就没羞臊地来了句：“女朋友技术好。”“...注意点吧，”房间里传来AV里女优的叫床声，我忙又连道两声歉，“真的是，现在的年轻人，哎呀...”“抱歉抱歉，您回去休息吧，我马上跟他们提。”

那人走了之后我回到房间，看见李帝努正自己拿着那根按摩棒在浅浅地抽插，我就爬上床握住他的手，往里狠狠推一下，他挺起胸膛抽一口长气，把呻吟声都咽回了肚子里。我只轻轻捏着他的手腕，他想躲，我就替他把着那根东西插他，“就这么想要吗？一下都等不了吗？”“嗯...”他默认，“...他说什么了？”“没什么，他问我你怎么叫得比女人还大声。”我调笑地看着李帝努，李帝努很暧昧地撑起身子凑到我耳边，身下的腹肌全都狰狞地卷了起来，声音沙哑又低沉，戏谑地说：“因为我女人技术好呀。”

我红了耳尖，把头埋在他颈间亲吻他以躲避他露骨的眼神，手下的动作却不停。李帝努知道我害羞了，得逞地笑着，胸膛抖得很厉害，我赌气地咬他的乳头，在他要射的时候抽出那根按摩棒自己插进去。他手抓着我的后背，在射精时把指甲挠进肉里，我疼得咬牙，扣着他的十指就把他的手压在了他脑袋两旁，他也用手指箍紧我的，小声地喘着。

又一个荒淫无度的周日过去，我掐着自己的手臂，心说是梦也该醒了吧。我不知道从什么时候开始恐惧睡眠，整日在床上辗转反侧，到最后不得不以服用安眠药度日。我从洗手台上的柜子里拿出几瓶贴了标签的处方药，数了数仰头就着生水吞下。没剩多少了，我晃一晃瓶子，只感觉到浅浅的一层。李帝努正盘腿在沙发上做作业，我等他给我抄。他的脖子上贴一片大大的膏药，意在包裹住下面浸了药酒的纱布，我凑过去亲吻他小臂上贴了创可贴的地方，问写完没有，他“嗯”一声，甩过来两本练习册。

“哥，药快没了。”“......”他因为戴着眼镜，显得有些严肃，抬头看我一眼，又好像很无奈地垂下头去，“少吃点吧那就。”“...要不要打电话问一下。”“没有用的，现在多少病人的性命危在旦夕，等药救命。他们都没有，你这种更加排不上号了。”“噢...”我感觉被他训了，缩着四肢窝在他旁边，他看我这样又于心不忍，接着说：“干嘛啦...本来就没什么大事，我又没有不好的意思...”他偏过我的脸亲亲，“你又不会把我怎么样。”

那我可不敢保证。我在心里说。

2.李帝努第一人称

头发这种东西，拔一根无妨；拔两根倒也不觉得有什么；拔三根、四根……一百根、一千根、一万根……非得拔光了，成了秃头了，才看得清事情的本质。就好比被罗渽民调戏，一次，不觉得有什么；两次，也不跟他计较了；越这样他就越变本加厉，等已经被拐上了床，才后知后觉，哦，这家伙脑子真的有病。

他这个人无赖究竟到什么程度呢。我们住的出租屋，其实环境不是特别好，如果不是因为在N高的对面，我估计根本没人会租。我和罗渽民已经尽力改良过，但有些硬件设施还是不行。就比如那个洗手池。洗手池的台子我们换过了的，原先又晃又小——不过在那上面做爱确实很刺激——被我们换成了宽敞的大瓷台，白亮得发光，但内部的管道难免还有些缺陷。我起夜上厕所，洗手的时候可能堵着排水孔，等我把排水孔打开后，从管道内部就会发出恶龙呼啸一般的巨响，在寂静的夜里炸开。

“呀李帝努！”这时候罗渽民就会喊，然后冲到厕所来——夜里我一般不锁门——他会把我摁到墙上，说：  
“你把我吵醒了，现在睡不着了，该怎么补偿？”然后就开始动手动脚。这像话吗，给评评理吧，这根本就是在欺负人。我说不睡觉真的会猝死的，罗渽民，你都不看新闻的吗？他说能猝死在你身体里，我死而无憾。我：……

他动不动就发情也不是一次两次了。桌上的笔记本电脑还上着网课，摄像头是被罗渽民用胶带捂住了的，我们就在桌前肆无忌惮地亲热。他操进来的时候，电脑里老师突然说一句：“这题罗渽民你来回答一下。”然后就开了罗渽民的麦。他压下身子在我耳边说，不要出声哦。我咬紧下唇，眼眶里兜着泪水，偏偏他还在我的敏感点上磨蹭。我呜咽着抓住他的手，他就从我的手背与我十指相扣，把我紧紧锁在他怀里。

从什么时候开始就变得这样没有自制力了，我也不知道。罗渽民他实在是太迷人了，我不得不承认。只他在我受撩拨的时候问一句“又想要了？”，我的身体就会自动反应，心跳开始加速，面色也极明显地开始发红，脑海里全是他在我身上动作时的性感模样。这时候我就会想：操他的，然后就放弃抵抗了。

我经常拿他没辙，比如他总声称我说过一些我没说过的话。我洗了澡回到房间里，打算吃他给我削的苹果，发现苹果是削成一块一块的，就问他：你苹果怎么突然切块了？平时不都切片的吗？他：“你昨天跟我说你想吃切块的啊。”“我没有啊？我哪有，什么时候？”“昨天。”他有点心虚，眼神回避着我，“你是不是又做梦了？”“不知道...”眼珠子转着，又迷失在自己缥缈的回忆里。

罗渽民做的梦越来越多、也越来越奇怪了。虽然他不说，但我看得出来。有时候我在他床上醒来，会发现他正用奇怪的眼神盯着我——这时候我就会火速爬起来去洗漱，因为怕他想不开，要揍我一顿，而我并不想挨他揍；有时候他在床上想玩点新花样，我不肯，他就说：你昨天答应过我的。以至于到最后我都分辨不出他哪句是真哪句是假，只得由他去。我答应过他这、答应过他那，虽然真相不得而知，但他正反总找得到理由跟我撒娇耍赖。这我没办法否认，他一撒娇我就招架不住。每次他拽着我的胳膊说“错了”，紧紧抱住我向我保证会好好吃药，说不会惹我生气了，我都会被他示弱的声调打动，再将他搂入怀中。

我感觉自己有点像罗渽民的妈妈了，虽然很多时候罗渽民更像我妈，毕竟是他做的饭支撑着我们渡过了这无比难熬的两个月，但使这两个月变得如同炼狱一般的也正是他。我绝对不是说自己没做过亏心事。但我后悔吗？我也不知道。我本就没有选择的权利，我们是我们父母的爱情的归属物，捆绑销售，非单买品，我因此无法彻底离开罗渽民，更不用说现在我们在同一个屋檐下进行自我隔离，连家门都出不了。

罗渽民接触不到外面的世界，思维变得更加封闭了。不是说他的思想，是他脑子里那个承载回忆的空间，变得越来越混乱而拥挤了。他开始分不清现实与梦境，介于他的现实和梦境里全是我，就相当于我成了他身为戏外人的一出戏剧，在戏里我不一定是他的恋人，可能是想要杀害他的变态杀人狂。有一次他掐住睡梦中的我的脖子，我因此惊醒，开始剧烈挣扎起来。“罗渽民！”我气得不知道要怎么骂他，“妈的，你吃药没有。”就推开他，他仓促地落地，后退两步，没有要进攻的意思，只呆呆地看着我。我瞪他一眼，揉了揉被薅乱的头发，一边低声骂着一边洗手间，打开装药的柜子把他平时吃的药拿下来，刚打开盖罗渽民就从后面猛地抱住，我差点手抖弄洒，还好手疾眼快地又合上。

“我不想吃...”他蹭着我的耳朵，撒娇说。我被他逗笑了，说，你会后悔的。他一边嗯嗯嗯地哼唧，一边上下其手，搂了我的腰又摸我大腿内侧，凑上来跟我接吻。我说等一下，把两片药咬在齿间，主动凑过去，他用舌头卷走那两片药，又缠着说要喝水，快点，变苦了。我就含一口水贴上他的嘴唇，将水渡过去。他舌尖微苦，蛇一样钻到我嘴里，我皱着眉头轻轻推他，他就压住我的手腕让我不再挣扎。

明明是他自己的梦境，却反把我禁锢在了里面。我忍无可忍地时候也会说好恨你啊，不想跟你在一起了，我们分手吧，这样的话。但罗渽民每次的表现都让人很心疼，什么疯都不撒了，只一个劲地问我真的吗？真的吗？是真的吗？然后想要咬自己的手指，我不让，死死抓住他的胳膊，说是在做梦，笨蛋，快睡觉吧。第二天早上起来他说：昨天晚上我梦到你不要我了。我说我怎么可能不要你。心说我就算真不想要，也他妈甩不掉啊。

我以为我真能骗到罗渽民，便有了一种心安理得的自信感。他跟我说药不够的时候，我只觉得破罐子破摔，多吃少吃也没法从根源上解决问题。只我们跟爸妈视频通话的时候，他的症状会减轻一些，但是这样的机会少之又少——我爸忙着救命，他妈忙着做饭，怎么说都比我受的这点委屈要辛苦得多。而我是真的爱他的，我真的想过要跟他在一起一辈子，真的想告诉他我有多爱他，想做那个目送他走上荣誉台的人，也想在彼此都老得抬不起手的时候相依相偎，尽管我知道他只把我当一棵“霍乱时期”的救命稻草。可我真的没想到，他没被我骗到。

我每天都会去检查他的用药情况，一开始是偷偷地，后来被他发现了，我们就当一条不成文的规定。因为药不够了，所以他减少了用量；但安眠药还剩很多，依然是每天一粒。我不知道是因为用药少了反而治疗效果好还是怎样，罗渽民他半夜突然醒来的次数居然变少了。我难得安稳地度过一整夜，睡醒时依然发现他在盯着我看——虽然有些惊悚。而比这更难以忽略的是他一天天加重的黑眼圈，和上课时忍不住打瞌睡的模样，我问他是不是晚上没睡好，他说是，但这也不在我的意料之外，便没有在意。只是他看我的眼神，一天比一天诡异，他红血丝交错的眼睛里，写满了疲惫，还有些许无奈和不舍。他每天问我，你还爱我吗？我说当然爱，他就开始没头没尾地哭起来，我以为是他做梦了，就好声好气地哄着他，怎么也想不到他会彻夜不眠。

等我终于发现他的小心思时，他安眠药已经攒了27片了。在他一条好久不穿的牛仔裤里，我收拾衣柜的时候打算拿去洗，他偏偏说今天要穿，不料在争夺中将白色的药片弄撒了一地。他双眼煞红，疯了一样地揪起我的领子把我狠狠甩倒在地，然后跨坐在我身上，发了狠的拳头一下一下落在我脸上。那一刻，我从他眼里看不到任何情绪，只有深深的黑暗，和纯纯的欲念。我真的怕他会把我打死——至少也要毁了我这张脸，就用力抓住他的手，想压制住他，但他已经完全失去控制，不是我所能抗衡的。我这辈子都没觉得有哪一刻像这么无力，真的。无力，但更多的是无奈。

我手指掐着他的大腿，脸上热热的，不知道是血还是眼泪。如果是血的话，而他还没打算停手，那他就是真的想让我死了；但他停手也有可能是因为我的眼泪，如果他还会心疼我的话——总之谢天谢地，在我放弃挣扎之前，他住了手。我吸吸鼻子，又把脸颊上挂着的泪水抹掉，浓重的腥甜味充斥我的鼻腔，舌根，我强忍着呕吐地欲望往地上吐了口血沫子，两眼炯炯地瞪罗渽民，“打完了？”

他没说话，只居高临下地看着我，胸膛剧烈起伏着，眼尾烧得通红，发丝也不规矩的凌乱着，屋内寂静的空气只因他吐出的气体而震动，急促且沉重地，像汹涌而来的海浪，比他刚刚打我的时候还要凶，凶出了一种纯粹的压抑与悲伤，霎时间全都浇灌到我身上。我牵过罗渽民的手，摸他拳头上的鼓包，不知道这样薄的一层皮肉，是怎么承受得了内里骨头强硬的冲击的。我是怎么承受下罗渽民的，它就是怎么承受痛苦的吧。

他恍惚地从我身上起来，像完全变了一个人一样，开始反思自己刚才的所作所为。我盯着一地的安眠药失神，跪在地上一片一片将它们捡起，竟一个手心都兜不住，滚烫的泪水浇在那上面，溶成密密麻麻的小颗粒，我讨厌那样的触感，就干脆把它们都送进嘴里，本来想就这样闭上眼睛，但罗渽民他又一巴掌扇了过来，说你他妈疯了。

我紧闭着嘴，脸颊内部的伤磕在牙齿上，疼得差点止不住口水，又险些把药片咽下去。妈的狗崽子。我毫不客气地还了他两个巴掌，我敢肯定，这几乎是我毕生甩的最重的巴掌，而我十七年来扇的巴掌十有七八都落在了罗渽民脸上。嘴里的药泡得有些化了，苦得令人头皮发麻，我薅着他后脑的头发就把他摁了下来，嘴唇用力地磕上了嘴唇。

这绝对是世界上最恶心的吻之一。血的腥味和药的涩味混合在一起，好像是含了一个重症监护室在嘴里一样，让我想象到自己被罗渽民折磨到浑身插管的悲惨模样。他在我小腹上重击以推开我，我被他打得咳嗽起来，嘴里的药全都吐了出来。他拿过桌上的水瓶往我嘴里灌水，我不肯喝，他就用嘴喂，喂得我们两个都嘴皮带血，牙齿发麻才休。

我不知不觉就坐到了书桌上，纠缠中把他卡在我腿间。我知道他很喜欢我现在的模样，流血的，带伤的，情绪激动的。他想操我，我能从他的眼睛里看出来，下一秒他就又封住了我的嘴，手也不安分地伸进了我衣服下摆，炙热的掌心摩擦着我的腹肌，我用最后一丝理智推开他，捏着他的下颌，再次发问：“为什么？”他倔强地不肯多说一个字。

“他妈的，你不给我个解释今天就别想操我。”不知怎的，我的声音染上了哭腔，嘴里苦味还是很重，我咽了口口水，怒视着他，“为什么要这样？妈的，罗渽民，为什么要这样对我？你真的疯了，操，你真的不怕哪天把我打死了，到时候你哭都来不及，你知道吗，混账东西。还想死，我都没死，你凭什么死，你死了我怎么办，我一个人怎么办，你想过没有，你怎么这么自私啊。”

说到后面我都语无伦次了，还把罗渽民说哭了，他静静地流泪，一下又一下地吻着我的眼睛，脸颊，脖子，我嘴里还不依不饶：  
“你是不是就想把我气死，操，凭什么啊，我从小到大都没受过这么大委屈，口口声声说喜欢我，还差点把我打死，没良心的东西，我信了你的鬼话，喜欢个鸡巴，你就是喜欢老子的鸡巴，操，揍我也揍得那么凶，操我也操得那么凶，我是不是上辈子跟你有仇啊罗渽民。”——我发誓，我这辈子都没说过这么多脏话。

骂到后面我们就又纠缠到一起去，他一边说“我错了”一边亲我，眼泪糊了我一脸，好不煞风景。我说：妈的，不做了，他用袖子擦了把脸就扒掉裤子，手二话不说往后面探去，我拿脚后跟撞他一下，说“滚回去拿套。”他听话地回房间去了，我衣衫不整、双腿大敞地坐在书桌上，看着撒了满地的旧衣服和安眠药，自嘲地问事情怎么会发展到这个地步，但其实答案我们都很清楚。

像沾满厚重灰尘的抹布，在巨大压迫下被一点点榨干，浑浊的水顺着指缝流下，颗粒感却仍残留在指间。罗渽民在日渐贫瘠的幻想里挣扎，逃离，试图洗净自己的身体、心智。到最后只发现，他柔软的内壤里，其实一直都是我在纠缠他、折磨他。

我后悔爱他，更后悔骗他了。如果早知道他会想要一走了之，我宁愿先走一步，也不要见到他自责痛苦的模样。从前天起小区允许我们下楼散步了，一户仅限两个人，今天轮到我们楼层。我们在路上碰到一只小狗，它瘦得不成样子，但还是对于这三个月以来第一次外出而感到兴奋。我看见罗渽民的口罩上下起伏得很厉害，长长的睫毛也颤抖着，不由得把他的手握得更紧了。罗渽民的妈妈打电话过来说，现在开始有人去店里帮忙了，一天可以做400盒盒饭；今天的配餐多了一盒韩式辣酱和一袋炒年糕；爸爸说会让人给罗渽民送药过来......你看，日子难道不是在一天天变好吗？

我不再去想什么逃不逃脱的事情了。能够成为罗渽民的囚犯，梦境也好、现实也罢，我都甘心。我们始终跑不出自己的生活，任由虚实参半的幻境将彼此粘连在一起，尾随着我们支离破碎的片状人生。哪怕再也逃不出这个地狱，只要能陪在他身边，看他一天比一天地更加离不开我，一层一层地坠得更深，我就算做了罪人又何妨，我时常想。

fin.


End file.
